


Unfamiliar

by orphan_account



Series: We Are ONE [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Board Games, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Smoking, Some Plot, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Taeyong can be a huge geek, you know, hanging out late at the library playing LINPUS instead of goofing around and causing havoc like Byun Baekhyun and his friends do. However, what happens when you put those two unfamiliar worlds mix?Lee Taeyong's obscurity, and Byun Baekhyun's insecurity, how can you get a duo that's so right that they're sorta wrong?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun & Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekhyun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taemin/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Are ONE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. And so, Taeyong was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by trashy teenage drama shows. 
> 
> Make sure you're using a device that shows italics, bolds, and all that stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong goes to the library.

Lee Taeyong _loved_ the obscurity attached to the town's library because no matter how many times he informed his older sister of his future whereabouts, he'd get the same answer every time.

"Taeyongie," she stated, "Koraville doesn't have a library."

That was yesterday. Taeyong remembered rushing down the rustled stairs to the broken-down kitchen in his best red-black checkered turtleneck, baby blue corduroy pants, white dirted sneaks, and his signature black circled lenses. Yeah, he looked like a millionaire. Okay, maybe a middle-class 18-year-old, but still, Taeyong was beyond excited to start his weekend, but with permission from his older sister, of course.

His older sister, Taeha, glanced up from the enormous list of household bills to Taeyong's beaming smile along with his stuttering, bouncing words.

"SiscanIgothelibraryIpromiseI'llbebackbeforeitgetsdarkjustthat-"

Immediately Taeha raised an eyebrow before glimpsing towards the household bills, then back up at her continuously pleading and bouncing brother.

"Taeyongie."

"Yes, sis?" 

"Slow down."

  
  


Taeyong breathed. Taeyong breathed like, you know, processed his words before talking.

"Sis, can I go to the library?" He asked, hiding his smile this time, "Before you say no, I promise I'll be back before dark to watch the new episode of 16 & Divorced with you."

This time, Taeha's second eyebrow raised as if she were puzzled and searching for words. However, Taeyong could see the confusion written across her face as every day she'd say the same thing.

"Taeyongie," she replied, "Koraville doesn't have a library."

Yeah, so Taeyong definitely stayed home yesterday and watched a chilling episode of 16 & Divorced with his sister, but missed half of the show after the sexy host showed up, leading to the sound of the roaring washing machine bothering all those awake during the late hours.

Taeyong would rather forget that wash.

Yet the past hadn't matter now as Taeyong rolled the 25 sided die within his palms, anxiously praying as he did so.

"Come on lucky 7, come on lucky 7!" He muttered, chanting beneath his breath despite the lack of audience.

Even with the lack of audience (or excitement), Taeyong swung the dice like a baseball player till his hands tendered, and his mouth went dry. The brunette would refuse to lose against himself (again) in the epic board game of LINPUS, where the world isn't as cruel to him as he'd imagine. 

  1. At this point, it'd be hard to deny the hypnotized state Taeyong was slowly falling into as he continued to swing the dice and rock within his seat, chanting numbers as if he were a witch. 



**_THUMP-_ **

Perhaps, Taeyong was a witch as his green partially messy sleeve revealed his wrist's marking, a black star-shaped from childhood had begun glowing an indescribable color.

An indescribable color which not even Taeyong could dare to describe, but certainly felt the power rush down his spine as if he had eaten last year's Halloween candy and drank black coffee within the same morning.

**_CRASH-_ **

Yeah, Taeyong wasn't the only one feeling this power rush as Byun Baekhyun and his group of not-up-to-good things friends ran down the streets of Koraville drunk off their asses. As if they were freshmen drinking for the first time, well, Mark Lee, the youngest of the boys, wasn't so confident in drinking, but hey, nothing exciting ever happens in Koraville.

Or so, Lee Taemin, the one with the alcohol, informed him. To him, this town was nothing more than a wasteland in-between a progressive big city and a homophobic village. 

Why not get drunk on a Saturday afternoon? At least, Kim Jongin thought it was pretty smart, you know, why argue with your highschool sweetheart all day like a married couple, and instead cause havoc around the town?

Lucas agreed as he sure loved to cause havoc, especially in an abandoned building, so why not an abandoned library? Good idea, huh.

**_PLOP-_ **

Surging his newfound power into his toss, Taeyong finally struck the dice against the board as his arm went flat.

"Finally!" Taeyong exclaimed as his eyes went directly onto the board, "inallmyyearsofLINPUSI'veneverownthegamebutfinally!"

"Ha, hey guys, I think we found our new hangout."

“Lucas, seriously? An abandoned library on the coast of nowhere?”

“Yo, Taem, this place could be cool…”

“Whatever, Mark.” 

Taeyong froze, stopping his soon to be celebration dance of wiggling his hips and shaking his thin hotdog fingers to eavesdropping on the visitors.

Starting with Mark and Taemin, who he assumed to be the only two in the place as their voices echoed the loudest against the dusted ceilings. 

"Taem, come on, it's like that vintage game, u...h, LINPUS!" Mark replied as his smile stretched from ear to ear, "Yeah, yeah! In the game, the adventurer discovers l...lik-ke a hidden dimension or ssomething!"

Unlike Taeyong, who cracked a smile, Taemin remained emotionless as he chugged down another sip of his bitter beer and attempted to keep his relaxed persona within the dim library.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Baekhyun had quickly tossed their beer cans aside, causing Taeyong to recalculate the number of people, and even questioning if Mark's slightly slurred voice wasn't just due to excitement.

"Enough chatting, let's get wasted, idiots!" Lucas shouted, grinning as his voice bounced off the book-stalked walls.

And so, Taeyong sighed, not only were these mysterious strangers wasted, but they definitely were going to destroy his sanctuary and all without getting his victory dance.

Poor, Taeyong.


	2. And so, the party began.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byun Baekhyun, and his group of not-up-to-good things friends discover they aren't alone.

The Koraville Library has always been Taeyong's sanctuary away from home, his safe spot for when life couldn't be worse. When everything around him collapsed, Taeyong could walk through the building's rose-colored glass doors and greet the intoxicating smell of year's old books. Taeyong could sit in the old rocking chair that reminded him of his mother's scent, curl up against the burning heater with various piles of books, or go to the neon-colored second floor and play LINPUS on the polished table as if he were the prince his childhood longed him to be.

Yet, all those nice things could soon vanish in a blink of an eye if those buzzed individuals cause havoc, or worse, make this place their own.

Taeyong frowned at the thought of  **_his_ ** space becoming another's. Sure, the 18-year-old stood out more than a ketchup smear on a white shirt, but he could be pretty obscure too, as he rarely spoke to classmates and appeared shyer than a mouse. 

Ironically, this made him appear attractive and maybe a bit cocky. Sure, girls begged for his socials, and boys became like wild dogs around him. However, these small actions just made Taeyong retreat more.

"What if those guys..." 

"What if those guys... Do what my classmates did months ago?”

If Taeyong could retreat like a turtle and store his negative thoughts away, he would.

Yet, his sanctuary is under attack, 

and there's only one way to win...

* * *

Chapter 2: 

And so, the party began.

Baekhyun sat on the table as if his head were spinning a thousand times 'round 'n 'round, he was a little lightheaded, or so Taemin told him. The light-haired brunette was a bit suspicious of this though he had drunk countless times, but never felt so odd until now as if Taemin's alcohol case was tampered or something.

Weird, like how Jongin's eyes rarely left his illuminating cell phone screen, even when Taemin teased his neck, even when he offered him a drink, and even when Taemin went further.

"Taemin, fuck off."

Lucas turned from Mark's endless drunken giggling as he heard Jongin's groan and immediately spotted the situation. Taemin's plumped lips had not only discovered Jongin's honey skin, but teased against him with a smirk forming shortly after.

Anyone could tell Jongin was nearly at the breaking point of snapping as his fist clenched, eyebrows frowned, and his eyes briefly left the screen to face the culprit of his anger, Taemin.

However, he's also the culprit of Mark's sudden eye-rolls as the teenager chugged down a handful amount of alcohol down his burning throat. Sure, Mark was a little jealous of Taemin, how the older teen could act so promiscuous towards Jongin and never have an eye batted towards him.

Mark murmured, "Man If I could be him for a day."

"You could, Mark."

Taemin smiled as he casually mouthed those words to the younger before winking and turning towards the confused Lucas.

Taemin scoffed, "So, Xuxi, we gonna trash this place or what?" 

Taeyong couldn't have felt any more uneasy as he hid behind a bookshelf, calmly collecting himself before he faced the enemy, rowdy teenagers.

"Hell yeah," Lucas paused, "but... I sorta..." 

Lucas nervously chuckled as he ran his fingers through his tangled platinum locks as his friend's eyes stared him down.

"What?" Jongin questioned as he ignored the countless amounts of alerts on his phone, "scared of the...Dark? Or what? Scared, we might get caught?"

He muttered, "No, yes- uh, I just think someone's here like. I can _feel_ it.”

Taeyoung's uneasiness skyrocketed as shivers crawled down his spine like he was suddenly being pushed on stage in front of millions with nothing but underwear on.

The platinum blonde could feel the uneasiness within the air as Baekhyun shrugged and hopped off the table.

"How about this, Xuxi." Baekhyun wobbled on his feet, "we split up and look around, we find out the coast is clear then... Like Taemin says, show this wasteland hell?"

Mark replied, bouncing in his shoes, "like in LINPUS when the adventurer goes searching."

  
Taemin scoffed, "mhm, Just _like_ that."

"Yo, come on,” Mark pouted, "this could be cool, and it's already so much better than drinking alcohol all night." 

Jongin crackled a smile as he listened to the innocence of the slightly younger boy. He remembered when Taemin was that (or somewhat) hopeful in life, but everything changed years ago. 

  
  


"Mark's onto something," Baekhyun shrugged, "plus it'll be cool when we prove Lucas wrong." 

"T...Thanks, Baek."

* * *

Stump.

Stump. 

Stump.

As the boys split into pairs, Taeyong knew he either had to be quicker, smarter, and faster than them or face tipsy teenagers and hope he makes it out alive.

Taeyong decided on the latter, surprisingly, probably out of fear or laziness, who knew as he dashed up the colorful stairs drawing the most attention towards his enormous stumps, and hopped on the table as if he were a star shining in the night's sky.

Okay no.

The brunette jumped on the table and danced like nobody was watching. Starting with his infamous hip wiggle, then his hot-dog finger dance, and lastly-

"What in the actual..." Mark muttered as another quickly covered his mouth, yet he still forced the words out, "yo, who is that?"

Taeyong hadn't heard Mark's muffled words, Jongin's bewildered expression, or the nearing footsteps of the others, all he could catch was the shaking table as his stumps wobbled in place.

**CREAKKK-**

Taemin, Baekhyun, and Lucas heard the shuffling creaking of the table, and at first, ignored it. Taemin figured a pair of mice did what mice do, reproduce. Baekhyun craved sleep more than wondering why mice were having sex in a library. And, Lucas, well, he went on a tangent about his day, mostly about his hot Korean teacher, though. 

"Miss. Lee like... Super hot. 

Sure, her place is lame,

but the way she seduces me with words, god-"

**CREAAAAAAK~**

Flashing his phone's light toward the bookshelf, Taemin tilted his head as he muttered towards himself.

"Damn," He sighed, "those mouses must be going for round two."

Despite being completely out of it as he barely could register thoughts, Baekhyun paused as the creaking continued before turning to Taemin.

Baekhyun squinted, "what did you say?"

"Mouses are having sex, Baekhyun." Taemin shrugged 

"What did you say?" The brunette paused, disgust written across his face, "seriously."

"Mouses are having sex, Baekhyun, get it?" Taemin scoffed

"No- I mean."

**Ca-Cr-Creak!**

The table creaked, creaked, and creaked as it stood on its last legs, yet Taeyong couldn't be more oblivious if he tried. Mark, who went from confusion to fear, attempted to warn the stranger with no luck unlike Jongin, who couldn't help but answer his girlfriend's swarming messages. Gosh, was she annoying like so annoying, you'd be surprised with how annoying she could be-

"Jongin! Dude, W-we need to do something!" 

Mark hesitated as his body nearly pressed against Jongin's slouched one before proceeding to lift the older's chin upward. Mark's heart slowly creaked and pounded more than the unbalanced table in front of them. He had successfully gathered Jongin's full attention from his widened eyes and bear-like softness within them.

Jongin paused. He'd never been this close to Mark, let alone thought of him in such a way, but as their bodies' heat pulled one another's, Jongin let out a careless smile following Mark's awkward giggle. 

"Should we pull away?" Jongin asked, his phone buzzing more than ever along with his head. 

A small innocent smirk formed on Mark's lips, "but I don't wanna~"

"Huh, why not?" Jongin replied, raising an eyebrow leading to Mark's sigh. Gosh, he's oblivious.

"You d-don't get it?" Mark's voice choked a bit, "I-"

Jongin's hand wrapped and tugged into the younger's light brunette hair as he connected their lips just as Mark was about to ramble about his feelings and long time crush on the older. Yeah, maybe Mark was wrong, so Jongin isn't so oblivious, but that means Taemin's right... Ugh. He could be ~~like~~ Taemin.

However, Mark had no time to complain about the things Taemin did to dig into his skin or how he felt uncomfortable with the whole drinking thing. But went along with others, so his friends wouldn't stick him with babysitting, Taemin's younger brother, Ten, while they drink and smoke. Treating him as if he were some he kind of baby, needing protection and care. 

Well, suck it, Taemin! Mark could totally be promiscuous and stuff too, as he slid his tongue into Jongin's mouth just as he flung the older against the bookshelf behind them.

"Oh, Mark!"

Froze, Mark froze as he heard a familiar voice, no it wasn't Kai's who practically tamed him by the hair, no it wasn't the falling of Taeyong or even the ridicule of Baekhyun, but Lucas. 

Lucas had come to check on the two after Taemin ordered him to with a weird wink attached to it. At first, he was confused by this because what could his two closest buds be doing alone that needed correcting? Well, until he saw their two bodies hunched together and sexual tension in the air. Lucas never really saw the innocent Mark in the aura before, you know, full of desire for a  _ good  _ time. Lucas could relate to thirsting after an older figure, though, even if it's only a few months between them. Still, he never expected this. 

He was shocked not only by their sexual tension or how Taemin knew but Taeyong. He was dancing like a fool and didn't even hear the various people and voices surrounding him. So, Lucas left him be. Couldn't be a bad thing, right?

Wrong. 

Jongin noticed their one man audience and quickly flipped him off as he pulled Mark back onto him, "Lucas, fuck off, we're busy, I swear you're nosey as-"

Fall. Taeyong busted his ass. I mean, he fell harder than a building could fall. I mean, he fell harder than a cat can jump off a refrigerator. Wow, yeah, poor Taeyong. Dang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His gusty scream not only echoed throughout the library but instantly gave Baekhyun a major whiplash throughout his body, which on the good side, sobered him, on the bad-side he now has to investigate the scream and determine if they killed Lucas yet or not. Hopefully, so. He chuckled to himself. Kidding. Kidding.

"Just on time, perfect," Taemin muttered to himself, a smirk growing as two possibilities ran throughout his head, either those two mice (Mark and Jongin) were already going at it, or their other little mouse (Taeyong) finally revealed himself. 

Yeah, Taemin had noticed the other teenager creeping around earlier, but kept quiet, figuring it could be more fun to see where the night could go. Which was rare for Taemin. He usually knew everyone and everything, but Taeyong was different. He didn't know a thing. Which certainly pissed him off, but hey, you only party once, right? Time to have fun.

"Should we go up there?" Baekhyun squinted, pointing towards the upstairs portion of the library, "whatca say, Taem?"

"hm, if you want, Baek." Taemin shrugged, masking his smirk. "If you're curious, of course."

"I am," Baekhyun replied, nodding. "I really hope it's not those mice you were talking about."

"You'd be surprised," Taemin chuckled, "mouses aren't as quiet as you think."

"Betcha."

Stump.

Baekhyun and Taemin rushed up the spiral, colorful stairs and instantly saw an unfamiliar sight near the bookshelves and well, now lack of table. Starting from Lucas, who was helping the handsome stranger to his feet from the table's loose pieces. Then Jongin, who looked a mess from his ran through honey blonde locks, halfway unbuttoned jean jacket and revealed a white tank top along with his hands that shifted from Mark to himself then downwards to his phone with a small faint blush. Mark, on the other hand, followed the same faith from his pink blushed ears, plumped lips, along with the glances passed between himself, Jongin, and the on-looker, Lucas. 

Gosh, this was messy. Taemin loved it though.

"Looks like you were right about someone being here, Lucas,"  Baekhyun replied, glimpsing towards the stranger, "Who are you?"

Taeyong felt all eyes shift towards him as they glanced up, down, and around him. First, with his signature circled black glasses. Then, oversized basil green turtleneck sweater, khaki corduroy pants, and lastly, his white dirted sneaks. 

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." He said

Baekhyun nodded a shiver sped down his spine. He didn't understand why, but he assumed it was just after the effect of Taemin's alcohol, so he shrugged it off.

"Cool, I'm Baekhyun," Baekhyun replied before pointing to each one of his friends, “Taemin, Jongin, Lucas, and Mark.”

"Hi."

Taemin. Pale is how Taeyong would describe Taemin's body along with a pair of long legs and a small torso wrapped inside an off-the-shoulder red bomber jacket, that clearly wasn't his own as it nearly fell off his body, exposing his black frilled top. 

His face was emotionless and somewhat distant from the other's either soft smiles or friendly looks until he looked into Taeyong's eyes. Whoa, his eyes dark. Almost hard to look out of once you get sucked in like he could read your every thought or see the fear within you.

"Nice to meet you." Taemin finally looked away, leaving Taeyong breathless, but not in a  _ good _ way.

Jongin. A relaxed guy with honey golden skin, muscles, and swooped up dark blonde locks. His clothes and hair were a mess, but still looked flawless in a way. He didn't smile much though.

Unlike Taemin, he had a friendly look in his eyes. They're welcoming, not any less intimidating than the others appeared to be. Still, he wore a silver ring around his finger, a promise ring with the Korean letters, Shin Yuna engraved in them.

"Yeah." He didn't speak much either, perhaps, people shy?

Lucas. A tall platinum blonde with a wickedly handsome grin, he almost looked like a model, foreign one. His body barely hidden by his black leather ripped jacket covering his white strip shirt, where his nipples and cigarette packet nearly popped out.

Lucas asked, "Aye, welcome! You here to trash this place, too?"

Once he opened his mouth, he stumbled and stuttered in his Korean, mixing it with English to lighten the awkward nature around it. However, it made him somewhat unique compared to his friends, and anybody could find it cute.

Mark. American from the way he stood, moved and jumped. He seemed to be the most expressive out of the bunch and the youngest too. He had a glimpse of hope within his eyes that the others lacked.

Definitely an innocent aura, but he seemed a bit buzzed as he leaned against Jongin and Taemin, who didn't seem to mind.

"Yo." Mark replied, "nnice to meet youuu."

Baekhyun. He shined the most out of his friends as if he were a light beam shining in a dim room. Oh, wait, he is. Baekhyun's soft laugh seemed recognizable as he laughed towards Mark's slurred welcome as if he were a parent cooing a young child's babbling. Other than that, his outfit didn't stand out much as he wore a plain oversized blue flannel and skinny jeans, which made him look tinier than the rest, including Mark. 

Baekhyun's face, an odd color mix of pink and red, along with his squinted eyes, slight swaying, and quiet sigh, it was clear he had been drinking, and alcohol was hitting him bad. 

However, Baekhyun wouldn't look so out of it as Taeyong glanced into his brown eyes. Like Taemin's, they seemed hard to look away from, but in a more personal way, you know, not aloof? Somehow, Taeyong recognized a glimmer within them, a familiar glimmer that hit his gut in an "I found you" way, weird. Still, Taeyong recognized him, but from where? And why?

Taeyong sighed. He remembered why. They had math class together last year, the year before, and of course, this year too.

Baekhyun was the loud one with the perfect hair, and Taeyong was the observed one just trying to get by.

Opposites they were.

* * *

"Yo, come on, Taeyong has LINPUS, the LINPUS!"

"Really, Mark? LINPUS?”

“But Taem…” 

“We could be drinking right now,

isn't that cooler than some _kiddy_ game?"

You'd be surprised what could change in an hour as Taeyong glanced between the furrowed brow, Taemin, and the pouting, yet still excited Mark. Taeyong went from breaking the Koraville's library precious table to sitting around the discharged wooden pieces with the LINPUS game in the middle of it all. He had stayed shut, though, as he usually played alone in the library, their echoing voices did warm up to him. 

At first, Taeyong figured the best idea for him was to leave, go home to his sister's staked paperwork and cold dinner as he lost his sanctuary just by their presence. However, Taemin insisted he stay as the rain had begun to pour, and he knew the place better than them. Or, as Taemin said, "we can't show this wasteland hell without you, Taeyong."

"Idiots." Jongin breathed, "decide if we're gonna play, or if we're wasting our time. I don't have to be here-"

Baekhyun replied, "Yuna's blowing up your cell?" 

"She wants to be involved," Jongin shrugged, "a little... More."

Lucas chimed in, scoffing, "You can't even hang out with the guys anymore without  _ her _ ."

Mark and Taemin shared a look of pity as Jongin's clenched jaw softened as he stumbled between a "fuck you" and "fuck off." Taeyong paid attention to the expressions swirling in their small circle. Rule one, don't point out the obvious. Rule two, don't be Lucas in this moment. Rule three, don't try to make things better- Oh wait.

"Guys," All eyes turned from Jongin to Taeyong as he suddenly shook the 25-sided dice in his hands, "LINPUS doesn't wait for anyone. Whoever gets a four is a rotten egg, deal?"

"Deal, but," Mark replied, breaking out into a grin, "a rotten egg? Why?"

"Wouldn't a beer be more interesting?" Taemin suggested to the groans of the others, "come on, I recall Lucas saying, "Let's get wasted, idiots," and I hardly see enough crushed beer cans." Am I correct?"

The glass-faced 18-year old rubbed the back of his neck as a panic laugh forced its way out of his mouth without warning, "I m-mean... Idon'treallythink-"

Taemin smirked, glancing downstairs to the can of beers he left behind, "Taeyong."

He avoided Taemin's eyes, "Yes?"

"Two teams. You lose, you chuck a beer." Taemin paused. "We win, we... We do something for you. Deal?" 

Tension. Even with the pounding head, Baekhyun could see that Taemin had ill intentions or, at least, not the nicest ones in mind. Baekhyun knew Taemin wasn't the kindest to those who suddenly tagged along in their not-up-to-good things friend group, but perhaps this was harsh. They didn't know if Taeyong had drunk before or let alone been around others from his avoidance of Baekhyun's concerned looks. 

"Taem..." Baekhyun felt Taemin's glare slither to him, "what if... I'll... We don't know him well enough yet!"

"Huh?" The younger cocked an eyebrow, "didn't stop what you did to Xuxi when he first arrived from Hong Kong-"

"Taemin I," Baekhyun breathed, "I,"

"Or Jongin, you did hell to him." Taemin's voice stern straight to the point his stolen jacket nearly fell off, "Or what about your poor victim-"

"I.TAEMIN, THAT'S ENOUGH," Baekhyun huffed, his face reddening, "LEAVE THE PAST IN THE PAST FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Ouch. A clash of thunder hit the building as Baekhyun went from a beautiful glowing sunflower to a dimmed dying flower as he lowered his head. The corners of Taemin's mouth fell into a sigh, but nobody could tell if it was relief or frustration. Jongin, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less as thoughts of his earlier actions with Mark circled his mind, and a colored tint hit his face. Damn it.

"Whatever," Baekhyun calmed, grinding his teeth, "do whatever, but I'm on Taeyong's team."

A shiver ran down Taeyong's spine as he mouthed a thank you towards Baekhyun leading to Taemin's second sigh, and rush downstairs as he begun to hum softly to himself with a sudden plaster smile of happiness.

"Holy. Baekhyun's stubborn."

"I hope he enjoys that little quiet mouse because I'll do anything to make them lose."

Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Taemin's a little competitive, no harm, right, ha ha!


End file.
